


This is your day

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Folga, M/M, Presentes, aniversário, ciumes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - As diferenças existirão sempre, Yura. Ciúmes é algo que nós dois sentimos e fica difícil controlar quando...





	This is your day

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Coelha: Essa fic (postada originalmente em 01/08/2017), simplesmente caiu de paraquedas em meu colo, e eu gostei muito de escrevê-la! Me inspirei muito em uma sequencia de imagens desse casal divo, e saiu isso! Peguem leve comigo, pois é a primeira fic que consigo produzir, após longos 6 meses de hiatus.  
> Essa fic também vai estar em minhas contas do Nyah, Ffnet e Need For Fic!  
> Quero agradecer a Mitusky-chan, amante, obrigado pelos pitacos, pelas ideias, por me ajudar não desistir e jogar a fic no breu do esquecimento, e por ser essa pessoa super divertida, e que atura os surtos dessa Coelha. beijocas 
> 
> Beta: Minha querida amiga, Chesire Cat! Minha amizade forever! <3 
> 
> Inspiração: Happy Birthday to you – New Kids on the Block, mais uma sequência de imagens. 
> 
> Dedito essa fic, a amiga que me fez ver que eu poderia fazer sim cosplay de Vitya! Tsu, dear, ai está a fic que um dia eu lhe prometi desse que é o seu casal Master em YOI! Espero de coração que você goste, pois eu fiz o meu melhor!

No silêncio de seu quarto espaçoso, somente o tic-tac do relógio antigo, relíquia de família, era possível ouvir. Olhos ávidos, escuros como ébano, focavam um ponto qualquer na parede alva. Bufando exasperado, checou as horas no celular, apenas tentando se enganar, pois tinha outros motivos para a todo momento olhar para o cristal líquido do eletrônico.

O digital marcava onze horas da noite. Com um movimento ágil das pernas, virou-se de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro e tentando esquecer-se do aparelho e dos pensamentos que o assolavam. Mas parecia que, mesmo não sendo ele o errado, sentia-se assim. Bem, talvez, até poderia ter uma pequena parcela de culpa. Era sisudo por natureza, tendia a não demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, mas com o loiro, ah! Com o loiro, tudo era diferente.

Já estavam sem se falar bem há mais de uma semana, e aquilo poderia ser considerado um recorde, visto que trocavam mensagens constantemente. Não ficavam nenhum dia sem uma notícia, um olá que fosse.

Sabia que deveria haver compreensão mútua, mas essa não era bem a realidade em que ambos viviam. Para o loiro mais novo, bastava uma coisinha fora do que havia sido tratado, que ele explodia como fogos de artifícios em dia de festa. Relevava o temperamento esquentado e ciumento dele, pois apesar de ser um poço de calmaria, o moreno também se irritava e sentia ciúmes.

Estalando a língua, fechou com força os olhos. Teria de baixar a guarda mais uma vez e, por mais que aquela situação não estivesse lhe agradando, sua lealdade e, principalmente, o amor falavam mais alto que a birra (sim birra!) que os dois estavam nutrindo. O passado deveria ser esquecido ou, pelo menos, esperava que se chegasse a um consenso. Com isso em mente, sentou decidido sobre o colchão.

Pegando novamente o celular, quase caiu das pernas, o digital ainda marcava onze horas e quinze minutos, mas a data quase fizera seu sangue gelar.

Saltando da cama, praguejou alto ao seguir em direção ao seu closet. Não poderia deixar que coisas tão bobas lhe fizessem esquecer que, dali a alguns míseros minutos, uma data especial iria começar.

Quando finalmente deixou o closet, estava impecavelmente vestido. Por baixo da jaqueta negra, a camisa de tecido transparente azul escura, presente do russo. Pegando as chaves da moto e seu capacete, saiu apressado. Se tivesse sorte, ainda encontraria alguma loja aberta.

**oOoOoOo**

Irritado como estava, nem mesmo seu jogo favorito parecia prender-lhe a atenção. Tudo parecia estar conspirando contra ele, e o seu sossego parecia ter ido dar uma volta em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse tão próximo a ele.

O loiro cruzava e descruzava as pernas. Puxava o console do jogo mais para si, lançava o controle sobre a mesinha sem pausar o mesmo, e saia bufando pela sala. Seus olhos voltavam a todo o momento na direção do relógio digital.

Estava começando a ficar frustrado. Tinha plena consciência de seus erros infantis. Sabia que o namorado poderia lá ter seus defeitos, mas nunca os que o russo, em sua crise de ciúmes, o havia acusado. Já haviam se passado quantos dias? Três? Dois? Ou seriam cinco? Ele sabia que eram bem mais, uma semana pra ser exato, e o Cazaque havia seguido a risca o que ele havia gritado a plenos pulmões ao término da discussão. Se arrependimento matasse, talvez já estivesse morto e enterrado. Nunca deveria ter dito que não queria mais vê-lo. Agora estava ali, a mercê de suas próprias palavras, atos e de seu orgulho que, até aquele momento, não havia deixado que ele fosse se desculpar.

O patinador estava se sentindo a pior das criaturas. De quê adiantava sempre se mostrar o forte, senhor de si mesmo, se isso realmente não era de todo verdade? A quem ele queria enganar? Ele sentia falta dos olhares sérios, por vezes severos, do riso contagiante que somente ele tinha acesso, do carinho e mimo com que era tratado. Mas lá estava ele, Yuri Plisetsky, sofrendo por conta de ser orgulhoso e por não ir atrás da única pessoa que fazia de tudo para lhe entender, para estar ao seu lado e fazê-lo feliz.

Volvendo os olhos na direção do relógio mais uma vez, se impacientou. Levantando feito um tufão do sofá, seguiu pelo corredor até seu quarto. Os olhos muito verdes, teimando em arder cheios de lágrimas há muito contidas. Dava graças aos céus por estar na segurança de seu lar e poder colocar para fora o que estava em sua alma, em seu ser. Muitos o achavam forte, mas ele também tinha seus momentos de fraqueza, e sofria como todos. Com um suspiro alto, parou ao lado da cama de casal, largou o corpo caindo de bruços sobre o colchão. Afundando o rosto nos travesseiros, inalou o cheiro do namorado. A colônia cítrica que este usava predominava na fronha de cetim. As saudades calando fundo. Agarrou-se ao objeto fofinho, como se aquilo fosse sua ‘tábua’ de salvação. Conteve a vontade de gritar, de extravasar toda a sua frustração. 

Rolando na cama, puxou o ursinho de pelúcia bege e com gravatinha borboleta vermelha, presente do namorado, para si. Imaginando o Cazaque ali, seus toques, o olhar fixo no seu. Sentindo-se mais frustrado, bufou exasperado, fazendo sua franja esvoaçar.

Ele tinha ciência de que precisava dar o primeiro passo para uma reaproximação. Sabia que tinha de passar por cima de seu orgulho e mostrar para Otabek o quanto ele o amava. Engolindo mais uma vez a vontade de chorar, tomou o celular nas mãos e, digitando rapidamente o número já conhecido, esperou até que a chamada se completasse.

Estreitando os olhos, atirou o eletrônico entre os travesseiros. Estava desapontado. –  _“Como assim telefone fora de serviço?”_  – pensou começando a se preocupar mais. Não era inseguro ou chorão feito o Katsudon, mas os ‘e se’ começavam a ganhar força em sua mente, atrapalhando e confundindo suas ideais. Bem, ele tinha contribuído para aquela situação toda. De nada adiantaria ficar remoendo o que já havia sido dito e feito. O mais importante era ele tomar uma decisão e não poderia demorar muito, ou quem sabe, o mais velho ficasse com a paciência esgotada, e lhe desse um passa fora. 

O simples pensamento de ser posto para correr, fez com que o jovem russo desse um pulo e se aprumasse melhor na cama. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, levou uma das mãos aos lábios e mordiscou nervosamente o dedão. Esticando-se todo, pegou o celular que jazia ao lado de sua inseparável gata. Esta dormitava, parecendo não se importar com os rompantes de seu mestre, talvez até já acostumada com os modos do loiro. Olhando insistentemente para o cristal do eletrônico, Yuri finalmente se deu conta de que dia era. Faltavam apenas uns míseros minutos para completar vinte anos... Vinte anos, apenas um número, que não representava nada! Balançando a cabeça, estalou a língua em deboche. Um deboche a si mesmo, pois só tinha tamanho. Ele era responsável com seu treinamento, portanto também poderia começar a levar a vida a dois com um pouco mais de seriedade. Não poderia a todo momento atacar o namorado, mas o que se podia fazer? Ele tinha ciúmes, não era inseguro, mas os ciúmes juntamente de seu temperamento explosivo não formavam uma boa combinação. 

Também tinha de ponderar: já não estavam há apenas um ano juntos, mas sim, fariam três longos anos em poucos meses.  
 

 _“Certo, Yuri, o primeiro passo você está dando!”_  – pensou ao novamente olhar para o cristal liquido de seu celular. Um sorriso entristecido surgindo em seus lábios. – É... Feliz aniversário pra mim! – murmurou baixinho antes de levar um susto e olhar mais uma vez para a tela luminosa. Não que ligasse para datas comemorativas como seu aniversário, mas muita coisa havia mudado desde que estava junto com o Cazaque. 

Com um suspiro resignado, destravou a tela protetora e começou a ler a mensagem do Velhote e Yuuri. Até mesmo os dois não haviam se esquecido dele. Bem, o Cara de Porco havia lhe dado alento uns dias atrás, mas não justificava nada e, com uma resposta marota, despachou os dois. Ainda sentia um pouco de vergonha por ter sido flagrado em um momento de guarda baixa e se deixara abraçar pelo Katsuki. Mas gostara de ser acalentado pelo japonês, agora conseguia entender o que o ‘Placa Luminosa’ tinha visto no porquinho. Depois vieram Mila, Georgi e todo o pessoal mais próximo a si. Até mesmo Yuuko e as trigêmeas Nishigori.

Poderia se considerar uma pessoa afortunada: mesmo com seu temperamento arisco, ainda havia pessoas que o queriam bem, independente de como ele as tratava. Mas de que adiantava tudo aquilo? O único ser que mais queria por perto naquele momento, ele mesmo havia feito o favor de espantar para longe de si. 

Tombando o corpo para trás, ajeitou-se melhor no travesseiro e deixou seu celular deslizar de suas mãos, caindo sobre a cama ao seu lado. Impaciente, trocou de posição quase amassando a gata Himalaia, que com um chiado de protesto, afastou-se de seu dono, indo refugiar-se fora do quarto. Acompanhando com o canto dos olhos a felina até esta sumir na escuridão do corredor, o loiro afundou o rosto no travesseiro ao deitar de bruços.  
 

 _“Até ela não me aguenta hoje!”_  – pensou, exasperado. O jeito era ficar quieto, pensar em outras coisas (ou tentar não ficar pensando) e deixar as horas passarem. Talvez o sono chegasse logo e... O barulho característico de chegada de mensagem lhe chamando a atenção. Com um salto, pegou o celular, sentando de qualquer jeito. No luminoso, bem no meio da tela, a foto de seu Beka parecia lhe encarar com o mesmo olhar sério e determinado.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, impulsionado pela curiosidade, Yuri destravou a tela, e leu a pequena mensagem que, a princípio, demorou a entender.

\- Apareça na sacada!’

Com um salto, correu para a sala, abrindo a porta de correr e quase se jogando amurada afora. Apoiando ambas as mãos no metal frio da proteção, volveu os olhos para baixo e lá estava a razão de seu viver. Recostado sobre a moto potente, a jaqueta de couro preta e algo que pareciam flores. Balançando a cabeça, deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Agradeceu aos céus que não havia escolhido o último andar, como o velhote havia lhe sugerido, e ficara com o apartamento do quarto andar. Com o coração disparado no peito, fez sinal para que Altin guardasse a moto na garagem e subisse. E antes mesmo de ver se ele concordaria com aquilo, voltou para dentro, fechando a porta de vidro, se preocupando com a gata, que dormitava no sofá, e rumou para o quarto. Queria ajeitar-se nem que fosse apenas um pouco. 

Colocando roupas mais apresentáveis que seu pijama de patinhas de gato, mirou-se no espelho pensativo.  _“- Ele havia se lembrado? Claro que sim, seu besta ou ele não estaria aqui!”_  – pensou Yuri ao tentar ajeitar melhor as madeixas rebeldes. Imerso em seus pensamentos, despertou com o barulho da campainha. Sem entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, correu para abrir a porta. Não iria questionar os meios utilizados por Otabek, nem mesmo por que ele não queria usar sua chave.

**oOoOoOo**

Com o coração batendo acelerado no peito, o moreno ganhou as ruas. O ronco alto de sua Harley Davidson parecia não ser maior do que o de seu coração desenfreado. Talvez eles fizessem um ótimo dueto, mas o jovem patinador parecia não se importar tanto com esses pormenores. Ele precisava achar uma floricultura, uma loja de presentes que fosse aberta aquele horário. Não se perdoaria se deixasse o aniversário de seu amado tigrinho arisco passar em brancas nuvens. Não que não pudesse comprar algo logo cedo, assim que as lojas abrissem com o raiar do dia, mas não seria ele. Não seria tão especial. E Yura, o seu Yura, não merecia nada além do que o melhor que ele pudesse fazer... e ele iria fazer! 

Pensando assim, rumou por uns minutos sem saber para onde iria. Ao parar em um semáforo, lembrou-se de um lugar. Geralmente eles ficavam até mais tarde abertos, e Yura gostava muito dos doces daquela cafeteria. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios (o amor nos faz ficar bobos), seguiu rumo contrário ao que estava indo e, em poucos minutos, estava parando na frente do local em questão. Descendo da moto, deixou o capacete pendurado sobre o espelho retrovisor e, antes de entrar, seus olhos recaíram na loja ao lado. Seu coração palpitou, e ah! Ele iria colocar todo seu lado romântico a prova.

  
**oOoOoOo**

Nunca sentiu as pernas tremerem tanto. Nunca em toda sua vida, sentiu-se tão angustiado, tão ansioso ao esperar pela mensagem que havia enviado para o dono de seu coração. Recostado no acento da moto, os olhos perdidos em uma sacada mais acima. O moreno observou com calma seu arredor. Poucos carros circulavam na rua àquela hora. Passava um pouco da meia noite e quinze e sentia que suas entranhas iriam retorcer a qualquer momento se o Plisetsky não o atendesse. 

Tocando gentilmente o embrulho preso na garupa da moto inteirinha preta, escondeu como pôde o que tinha na mão direita e esperou até que o visse. O sorriso voltou-lhe aos lábios, o coração aos pinotes parecendo carneiros em polvorosa. Entendendo o que o loirinho queria, subiu novamente na moto e seguiu até a entrada de veículos do prédio. Sendo reconhecido pelo porteiro, desceu a rampa tão logo o portão se abriu e parou a Harley ao lado do carro vermelho de Yuri.

De posse de tudo que precisava, entrou no elevador e, em poucos minutos, estava à frente da porta entalhada, tocando a campainha. Poderia ter usado sua chave, a qual Yura havia lhe dado logo que o namoro se tornara oficial, mas não queria, não depois de tudo. Ele teria de ter permissão para poder voltar a fazer parte da vida do outro. Com um suspiro baixo, esperou o que pareceram horas intermináveis, mas que na verdade foram apenas alguns míseros minutos. 

Com a voz presa na garganta, reparou quando a porta foi aberta, clareando um pouco mais o pequeno hall particular. Seus olhos se cruzaram e tudo pareceu voltar com uma carga terrível de energia negativa. Balançando a cabeça, reparou que o loiro mordiscava o lábio inferior. O silêncio parecia ameaçador e um tanto constrangedor, quando ambos resolveram abrir a boca para falar, isso aconteceu em perfeito sincronismo.

\- São para você!

\- Beka, me perdoa! 

As vozes misturando, tudo dito muito rápido e em um fôlego só. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, eles sustentaram os olhares. Com um estalo, o loiro mais baixo deu passagem para que o moreno pudesse adentrar. Com um pedido baixo de licença, Otabek adentrou aos domínios do ‘tigre’ e, voltando-se, observou melhor o amante. Ele parecia ter trocado de roupa, ou algo assim, mas o Cazaque resolveu nada dizer. Esperando até que o Plisetsky se aproximasse, após fechar a porta, estendeu-lhe o buque de rosas vermelhas e colocou um pacote de tamanho razoável sobre a mesa de centro.

Meio ressabiado, Yuri aceitou o buque, não resistindo a cheirar os botões levemente abertos. O vermelho exuberante da paixão lhe calando fundo na alma, em seu coração. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos, imaginaria que o namorado, faria algo assim por ele.

\- O-Otabek... – murmurou com os olhos brilhantes, as feições afogueadas devido à vergonha. Yuri não sabia como colocar em palavras o que queria. – Eu queria me... – parou de falar ao ter os lábios contidos por dois dígitos do mais alto. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o russo deixou que o moreno se aproximasse um pouco mais. 

\- Não, não diga nada, Yura! – pediu. A voz baixa, levemente rouca. Os olhos brilhando incontidamente, lembrando duas pedras preciosas de ônix.

\- Que porra, Beka! – exclamou desferindo um palavrão. – Me deixa fazer o que é certo! Merda! – e sem prestar atenção direito no mais velho que lhe sorria, continuou. – Eu preciso me redimir. Eu confesso que exagerei e devo-lhe desculpas. Por eu ser tão ciumento e esse meu temperamento... – novamente ele foi calado, mas desta vez não pelos dedos em seus lábios, mas sim, ao assustar-se com os braços fortes o enlaçando e o puxando para si. Arregalando os olhos, ergueu um pouco a cabeça para poder mirá-lo diretamente e com curiosidade. 

\- Shhii... – acariciando-lhe as madeixas longas, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, beijou-lhe a fronte em respeito. – Yura, não tem necessidade.

\- Claro que tem! – cortou-o com ímpetos e o empurrando um pouco. – Eu pedi que você...

\- Sim, você pediu, mas eu sei que nós dois nos arrependemos de tudo o que dissemos um para o outro. – começou, os pensamentos fervilhando, e Otabek não queria perder o fio da meada, não queria deixar seu tigrinho escapar por entre os vãos dos dedos. - As diferenças existirão sempre, Yura. Ciúmes é algo que nós dois sentimos e fica difícil controlar quando...

\- Porra, Beka! Difícil? Eu começo a ver tudo em vermelho... Eu não sou senhor de minhas ações, e eu não podia admitir que... – se Yuri tinha a intenção de voltar ao assunto que ocasionou a briga, ele poderia parar, pois, ao perceber isso, o moreno findou a distância entre eles, o abraçando fortemente, travando seu pescoço com uma das mãos e o beijando com ardor. 

O beijo, que iniciou intenso e abrasador, foi ganhando proporções que nem mesmo eles conseguiriam se controlar. Mordidas, chupões, as línguas travando uma batalha entre si, explorando, se enroscando, sendo mordidas, presas. Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos tinham as maçãs do rosto rubras e a respiração irregular. As saudades represadas, explodindo como fogos de artifício. 

Otabek conhecia o gato arredio que tinha entre os braços. Com um leve sorriso, que este só deixava surgir quando estavam sozinhos, encostou sua testa na do mais baixo e murmurou:

\- Não vamos brigar, Yura! – pediu, a voz levemente rouca. As mãos deslizando lentamente em uma carícia provocante pelas costas de Yuri. Os olhos perdidos uns nos outros. 

\- Está bem! – aquiesceu o loiro. – Você tem razão, porra! – enrugou um tanto o nariz, mas ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto bonito, e antes mesmo que ele dissesse alguma coisa, calou-o com um beijo. As unhas levemente arranhando a nuca do Cazaque. Mordiscando o lábio inferior do moreno com gosto, sorriu por fim quando se separaram. – Eu já entendi, não importa o que eu diga ou tente dizer, estou perdoado, não é?

\- Uhum... – maneou a cabeça positivamente para dar mais ênfase a resposta. – Feliz aniversário, Yura! – murmurou próximo a orelha dele, fazendo com que o corpo encostado ao seu estremecesse. – Eu lhe trouxe um presente...

Finalmente ao reparar na caixa sobre a mesa, sorriu, um sorriso traquina de quem poderia, ou iria aprontar.

\- É o que estou pensando? – perguntou ao separar-se do namorado e indo pegar a caixa para abri-la. Sem esperar resposta, puxou a tampa e conteve a vontade de pular no pescoço de Altin. Dentro da caixa, um bolo ricamente decorado com muito chantilly e morangos. 

\- Seu preferido! – sorriu abertamente, ao vê-lo concordar com um menear de cabeça. 

\- Venha, vamos aproveitar essa delícia! – convidou. No peito, o coração batia descompassado, pois eram poucas vezes que podia ver o namorado sorrir. Era um privilégio, destinado somente a ele, que momentos assim proporcionavam. Ao olhar por cima dos ombros, pediu. – Beka, traga as rosas pra mim, vou aproveitar e colocar em um vaso. – depositando a caixa do bolo sobre a mesa, retirou com calma o invólucro. Contendo um suspiro, volveu os olhos para o namorado. O bolo era perfeito, com vários morangos espalhados pela camada tentadora de chantilly. – Obrigado! – agradeceu ao pegar o buque das mãos dele e colocando rapidamente em um bonito vaso com água.

Alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, Yuri baixou para pegar o vaso que queria, empinando um tanto as ancas. Talvez não estivesse tão alheio assim, pois sabia perfeitamente que Otabek iria reparar em si, e sim, ele o estava provocando. Mas para o seu desapontamento, nada aconteceu, o que o deixou um tanto alarmado, deixando o vaso sobre a pia, voltou-se para o moreno. Este tinha o olhar impassível, um tanto misterioso. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, pegou os utensílios necessários para cortar o bolo e degustar aquela delícia. Sentia-se irrequieto sob o olhar observador do amante, mas mesmo assim continuou com o que fazia. 

\- Se quiser, na geladeira tenho suco, refrigerantes e acho que cervej... – parou de falar ao apoiar uma das mãos na bancada de granito a fim de pegar os pratinhos para servir o bolo. Ficando na ponta dos pés, esticou-se um tanto para alcançar os objetos desejados. Deveria lembrar-se de, uma próxima vez, deixar os pratinhos em local de fácil acesso, mas, no momento, isso não era tão relevante. Engolindo a seco, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo todo ao sentir o toque gentil da mão do moreno sobre a sua, o corpo colando ao seu, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a cintura enrodilhada pelo braço esquerdo do mais alto. Como sentira falta daquela proximidade... Sentindo o rosto esquentar, plantou os pés no chão, aproveitando daquele contato. A voz grave roçando em seu pescoço e orelha.

\- Deixa que eu pego para você... – Otabek murmurou, a voz levemente rouca. Ao sentir o corpo menor relaxar e recostar-se mais no seu, devolveu as porcelanas para seu local de origem. Roçando os lábios sobre a pele clara, espalhou beijos esvoaçantes provocando-o.

\- O bolo... – Yuri ronronou inconscientemente. Virando lentamente entre os braços que o cingiam, mirou o Cazaque nos olhos, umedecendo os lábios.

\- Podemos deixar para depois, o que acha? – respondeu o moreno ao mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior e prender-lhe com os dentes por um tempo. Olhos nos olhos, o desejo minando a ambos.

Oferecendo mais os lábios, Yuri conseguiu o que queria. Aprofundando o beijo, deslizou seus dedos finos pela nuca do namorado, roçando as unhas lentamente. Os corpos se buscando, exigindo um maior contato. 

\- Quarto... – Otabek murmurou ao mordiscar-lhe a orelha, recebendo como resposta apenas um leve ronronar. Com um sorriso sedutor, fez gentilmente com que o russo desse-lhe as costas e, ainda cingindo-lhe a cintura, impulsionou para que ambos começassem a caminhar. 

Ao passarem perto da bancada onde se encontrava o bolo, Yuri parou bruscamente aproveitando desse momento para roçar mais seu corpo no de Otabek. Podia sentir claramente o desejo do outro roçando em suas nádegas levemente empinadas. Esticando as mãos para o doce, não pode conter o riso.

\- O que vai fazer? – o moreno apertou-lhe mais a cintura.

\- Guardar para podermos comer mais tarde. – e sem dar-lhe maiores explicações, seguiu para o refrigerador, tendo o moreno a reboque. Quando estava pronto para fechar a porta, uma mão passou pegando um morango bem vermelhinho besuntado em muito chantilly. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Yuri fechou a porta e volveu a cabeça um pouco. Sentiu o corpo todo estremecer ao ter a junção do ombro com o pescoço mordiscada.

\- Pra você! – o moreno falou ao mesmo tempo em que lhe oferecia o morango.

Com um sorriso sacana, Yuri abocanhou a fruta em pequenos pedaços, mas deixando seus lábios e dentes roçarem vez ou outra nos dígitos do mais alto. Quando finalmente o último pedaço foi devorado, deitando a língua para fora, o loiro deslizou-a pelos dedos em uma provocação muda. Sorriu internamente ao escutar o gemido baixo ao finalmente abocanhar os dois dígitos do cazaque e os sugar com vontade. A pressão em seus quadris aumentando, e o volume imperioso do mais velho sendo esfregado com sofreguidão em suas nádegas quase o fazendo perder a cabeça.

Sem conseguir se conter mais, Otabek ajudou Yuri a voltar-se para si e, deslizando as mãos fortes para os quadris dele, levantou-o como se este fosse uma pluma. As pernas do menor enroscaram-se em sua cintura e, com o deslizar rápido de uma das mãos, deu-lhe sustentação até que este o abraçasse possessivamente pelos ombros. Não eram necessárias palavras, eles se entendiam apenas com o olhar. Nesse momento, o moreno dava graças aos céus por seu tigrinho arredio deixar-se levar tão facilmente nos jogos do amor.

Um beijo, muitos mais! Mordidas e chupadas. O caminho da cozinha até o quarto foi preenchido por muitos arfares e mãos afoitas. No jogo do prazer ambos possuíam suas cartas, e não se importariam em usá-las ao seu bel prazer.

Parando ao lado da cama, Otabek dirigiu um olhar predador ao loiro em seu colo. Sem nada dizer, tombou para frente, caindo meio de lado sobre o colchão e levando o loiro a reboque. Aos beijos, rolaram na cama até que Yuri ficou sobre o moreno. Segurando as mãos deste acima de sua cabeça, sustentou-lhe o olhar. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, remexeu seu corpo um pouco sobre o volume apertado pela calça jeans que o cazaque usava.

\- Hoje você é meu! – ronronou Yuri contendo as mãos do namorado. – Não pode se mexer. – ordenou. Com um olhar lascivo, soltou as mãos dele e as deslizou pelo rosto bonito, segurando a gola da jaqueta de couro que este ainda usava. Rebolando mais um pouco, apenas para atiçar, levantou o corpo ficando de gatinho sobre ele. Aproximando seu rosto do dele, desviou, deitando a língua pra fora, lambendo do queixo até o pescoço de Otabek, próximo o ombro, mordiscou a pele para logo em seguida dar-lhe um chupão. A vingança era tão boa, e daquela vez, o tigre iria aproveitar-se da situação. Agora era a sua vez de ditar um pouco as coisas naquele idílio amoroso!

Levantando, caminhou até o banheiro. Volvendo os olhos para trás, sorriu ao ver o olhar desconfiado com que fora brindado. 

\- Eu já volto, e que tal se você ficasse um tanto mais confortável? – sugeriu, ao fechar a porta. Recostando nesta, Yuri sentia sua libido fervilhando. Tinha um fetiche que era parecido com o que, certa vez, Otabek havia lhe confidenciado. Bastava tomar coragem para executá-lo, e ali estava a oportunidade. Sabia que havia deixado o que precisava guardado na última gaveta do armarinho da pia. Com a sacola da loja em questão em mãos, suspirou profundamente. Não poderia arredar o pé, e o presente seria não só para si, mas também para o namorado.

Otabek não havia entendido bem o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas estava muito curioso. O refresco dado pelo amante servira para aguçar mais o seu querer. Ficando só de boxer, deitou-se novamente na cama. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo Yuri estava trancado no banheiro, mas não deveria fazer muito tempo. Prevenido, deixou o frasquinho de lubrificante próximo de si, e esperou. 

Quando já estava quase pensando em ir bater a porta do banheiro, o barulho da tranca e o giro da maçaneta lhe chamaram a atenção. De olhos arregalados, deixou um assovio baixo escapar dos lábios. Se achegando até si, com passos lentos e que lhe lembravam de um felino em tudo, Yuri vinha usando meias arrastão sete oitavos negras; cinta liga; um micro short de vinil, que deixava em evidencia seu sexo intumescido; arreios com rebites prateados cruzando seu dorso desde o short se enroscando por suas costas e ombros; uma cauda; e orelhinhas tigradas terminando a ornamentação. O peito estava desnudo e, no pescoço, havia uma coleira que lembrava o mesmo material do short.

Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, Yuri parou ao lado da cama e mirou Otabek de cima a baixo. Este ajeitou-se na cama, sentando com as costas recostadas na cabeceira, esperando pelo que viria a seguir. Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderia imaginar que Yura, o seu querido boca suja, fosse se vestir dessa forma, e que muito menos iria se lembrar do que, certo tempo atrás, haviam conversado. Ah! Realmente aquele exímio patinador não tinha limites, e era por mais esse motivo que ele, o tão sério e fechado Otabek Altin, o amava mais ainda.

Subindo novamente na cama, Yuri engatinhou até o moreno e, sentando-se em seu colo, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço oferecendo os lábios que foram tomados com ardor e volúpia. 

\- Yura... – murmurou Otabek assim que teve os lábios libertos. Os pelos do corpo todos eriçados com a audácia de seu tigrinho. O rebolado insistente deste sobre si. Deslizando uma das mãos desde as nádegas espremidas pelo látex escuro, deixou as unhas rasparem pelas costas do loiro, vez ou outra puxando um pouco os arreios, apertando-os contra a pele de alabastro. Mordiscando-lhe o ombro, sorriu ao ser levemente contido por ambas as mãos do Plisetsky espalmadas eu seu peito. – Sexy... – deixou escapar ao tocar a lateral do short e descobrir pequenos laços que seguravam a peça no lugar. Com um sorriso sacana, mirou-o nos olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava com uma mão as orelhinhas encarapitadas sobre os loiros cabelos, e com a outra a cauda caída ao lado deles. – O que...

\- Shh... que porra Beka! Lembra?- suavizou um pouco a voz, mas não o olhar. - Hoje sou eu quem dá as cartas, amor!

Gingando mais um pouco os quadris, Yuri sorriu, sustentando o olhar cobiçoso do namorado. Deslizando as unhas por todo seu peitoral, fechou os dedos sobre os mamilos dele apertando levemente. Mordiscou-lhe o queixo, colocando a língua para fora, lambendo-lhe até o pescoço. Vez ou outra substituindo pelos dentes. Deixando um caminho de beijos, lambidas e mordidas até abocanhar um dos mamilos e enrodilhar a língua, sugando-o sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Os gemidos contidos pareciam sinfonia para os ouvidos de Yuri. Tomado pelo desejo de proporcionar mais prazer ao cazaque, abocanhou o outro mamilo ao mesmo tempo em que roçava as mãos sobre o membro pulsante preso apenas pelo tecido fino da boxer escura que ele usava. Deixou que as mãos fortes do moreno segurassem suas madeixas enquanto baixava mais o corpo, continuando com o caminho de beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Ao finalmente chegar ao baixo ventre, lançou-lhe um olhar sorrateiro. Queria sentir a grossura daquele desejo em seus lábios, pulsando em sua boca. 

Já estava pronto para puxar-lhe a boxer para baixo, quando sentiu seus braços serem presos e seu corpo ser suspendido para ser colocado sentado no colo de Otabek com as costas viradas para ele. De olhos arregalados, mirou-o por cima dos ombros. As mãos fortes o segurando pela cintura.

  
\- Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Yura. – ronronou Otabek bem próximo ao ouvido dele, deixando por vezes os lábios roçarem na pele de seu pescoço. Subindo as mãos pelo tórax do loiro, apertou-lhe os mamilos enquanto mordia seu ombro com força deixando uma marca avermelhada. Ouvindo-o gemer abafado, deitou a língua lambendo-lhe o pescoço. Tendo a cauda felina a atrapalhar, pensou em puxá-la, mas ao sentir o solavanco, Yuri soltou-se dele engatinhando para fora de seu colo. Com um sorriso matreiro, o moreno começou a desconfiar do que poderia ter feito o gatinho arisco pular de seu colo. – O que tem ai, Yura? – perguntou ao deslizar o corpo, deitando sobre a cama. – Vem cá, vem! – chamou como se esse fosse um gatinho de estimação.

\- Puta merda, Beka... – parou de reclamar tão logo reconheceu aquele olhar. Ele estava na chuva não? Então, teria de se molhar, pois fora ele mesmo que aparecera vestido daquela forma.

Voltando para perto do moreno, antes de responder qualquer coisa, deslizando as unhas pelas coxas, montou-o, dando-lhe as costas. Sem nada dizer, empinou sua retaguarda bem em cima do rosto do moreno e, sem delongas, baixou-lhe a boxer mordiscando-lhe as coxas uma de cada vez antes de roçar seus lábios pelo falo pulsante.

\- Hmm... Yura! – gemeu Otabek ao mordiscar a coxa direita do loiro. Volvendo os olhos para aquela cauda que balançava conforme o gingado de seu dono, resolveu novamente tocá-la só que desta vez próximo à base. Ao sentir que estava preso, percebeu que a chupada havia se intensificado, e ele próprio havia gemido mais alto. Já sabia o que vinha a ser aquele rabinho. Sem esperar reclamações, destravou as correias presas no cós da peça, puxou os laços de ambos os lados do short de vinil e o soltou. Com calma livrou-o da vestimenta, a puxando com delicadeza até o final da bendita cauda. Mordiscou o lábio inferior com desejo ao perceber o plug anal gingando bem acima de sua boca. – Ah! Meu pequeno pervertido! – murmurou, mais para si. E armando a mão, deu-lhe um tapa forte nas nádegas, deixando-as marcadas. 

\- B-Beka! – gemeu Yuri, ao sentir o tapa e dar um tranco. Ao voltar seus olhos para trás, pode ver seu namorado segurando o que parecia ser a base de sua cauda e puxar levemente para depois enfia-la novamente. Suas pernas bambearam, mas tentou manter-se firme. – Não... 

\- Não? – perguntou Otabek. A voz carregada de malícia. Nunca havia sonhado com algo desse tipo, e não imaginava que, mesmo sendo aniversário do loiro, o presenteado seria ele, Otabek Altin. – Não é bem isso que o Yura – e apontou para o pênis molhado pelo pré-gozo do loiro – está a me dizer! – gracejou. Sem dar tempo para protestos, abocanhou o falo intumescido sugando-o com maestria, ao mesmo tempo que o estocava com o plug anal. 

\- Beka! Puta que pariu! – gemeu Yuri, esquecendo-se de continuar a sugá-lo como vinha fazendo. 

\- Olha a boca! – gracejou como se quisesse dar-lhe uma bronca, mas Otabek divertia-se com esses rompantes de seu tigrinho arredio. Armando novamente a patada, deu um novo tapa, deixando a nádega direita do loiro mais vermelha. 

\- Ora, como se eu... Auuu... – deixou escapar ao receber uma mordida em sua nádega esquerda. A primeira vez que recebera uma mordida de Beka, Yuri sentiu um misto de dor e prazer, e desde que o moreno descobrira isso, vivia mordendo-lhe as nádegas proporcionando um maior prazer ao parceiro. Ele também gostava como era mordido, talvez ambos fossem um pouco ousados, mas entre quatro paredes valia tudo no amor. 

Ao sentir o corpo menor começar a estremecer, segurou forte a base do pênis de Yuri. Não queria que ele gozasse primeiro.

\- Cacete, Beka! Me deixa goz... – parou de falar tão logo sentiu o solavanco, e o plug anal começar a ser retirado de si. Soltando um muxoxo, Yuri também apertou a base do pênis do namorado. – Como disse mesmo, Beka? Dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo? – ditou com audácia e trocando um rápido olhar matreiro com ele.

Com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Otabek puxou as nádegas roliças para mais próximo a si, e deitando a língua, passou-a por toda a extensão do períneo até o ânus, demorando-se mais na parte sensível, enrodilhando a língua e, por vezes, forçando sua passagem. 

Baixando um pouco o tórax, Yuri não conseguia mais conter seus gemidos ou mesmo abafa-los. Recostando o rosto na coxa direita de Otabek, deixou-se levar pelo prazer sentido, as pernas tremulas escorregando, não conseguindo arcar com o peso de seu corpo.

\- B-Beka... por favor! – a voz saindo como se fosse um miado fraquinho. – Me fode, Beka! 

Se o moreno estava tentando se controlar, a derrocada começara com o pedido ronronado pelo outro. Dando uma última chupada em uma das bandas daquela bundinha arrebitada, Otabek ordenou, não pediu:

\- Fica de quatro! – a voz grave, baixa e levemente rouca.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Yuri endireitou o corpo deixando seu traseiro sobre o peito do namorado. As pernas ainda levemente bambas, girando um pouco o corpo, mirou-o nos olhos. Ali estava o mesmo olhar, o amor, o tesão e a luxuria em um misto que só ele sabia reconhecer. E como não obedecer a um comando de um homem como ele? Yuri podia até tentar, mas ah! Beka, ele era o seu mundo, a pessoa que o ensinou a amar e ser amado.

Tomando a posição solicitada, sorriu de lado ao sentir o lubrificante gel ser espalhado por sua área sensível. Resfolegou ao sentir o corpo maior atrás de si e se preparou para o que viria. Recebeu o pênis pulsante lentamente, como somente Beka gostava de fazer para prolongar o prazer e provocá-lo. Gemidos misturando-se, arfares e a primeira estocada que acertou Yuri na próstata o fazendo gemer alto e ter o corpo todo arrepiado mais uma vez.

\- Yu-Yura... céus! – Otabek gemia a cada estocada. Com uma das mãos, sustentou-lhe a cintura ao sentir o mesmo ir cedendo ao peso, com a outra, puxou os arreios ainda sobre as costas e tórax do namorado, o fazendo ficar de joelhos e o abraçando em seguida. A cada estocada, mais e mais fundo o membro adentrava.

\- Beka... eu preciso... – Yuri tentou levar uma das mãos ao próprio sexo, mas o moreno foi mais rápido o impedindo e começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o estocava. 

Palavras desconexas, arfares, mordidas, gemidos. Os corpos suados, o prazer. Dobrando um pouco o corpo para frente, Yuri desmanchou-se, gozando na mão do moreno. Buscando apoio, tornou a ficar de quatro, tendo Beka sobre si. 

Sentindo o corpo também estremecer, Otabek enfronhou-se mais uma vez em Yuri e derramou seu sêmen dentro dele. Abraçando-o possessivamente, deixou seu corpo ser levado junto ao do namorado, permanecendo por mais uns instantes sobre ele.

  
**oOoOoOo**

Deitado com a cabeça sobre o peito do cazaque, Yuri, já livre da coleira, arreios e as orelhinhas de tigre, ressonava baixinho. Acariciando os cabelos loiros, Otabek velava-lhe o sono. Fazia pouco que havia despertado, e não queria acordar Yura. Adorava vê-lo daquela maneira, sem as barreiras que impunha. Era tão fofo! Sapecando-lhe um beijo sobre os cabelos, suspirou. Arrumando o lençol sobre ambos, mordiscou o lábio inferior ao sentir certo movimento.

\- Beka, que hora é? – a voz sonolenta, baixinho, quase como um miado.

\- Ainda é cedo, Yura! Volte a dormir. – pediu ao encarar a cabeleira desarrumada. 

Como se pressentisse que era observado, o loiro levantou um pouco o corpo e o encarou.

\- Você ainda não dormiu? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Já sim, mas acabei despertando e fiquei aqui, vigiando seu sono! – um leve rubor cobrindo a face do mais velho.

\- Em vez de vigiar-me o sono, deveria era me foder mais uma vez! – protestou fazendo beicinho.  
 

O riso cristalino quebrando o silêncio do quarto. Yuri adorava ouvir Otabek rindo, pois o mesmo não ria ou sorria constantemente, somente para si. Isso o deixava muito feliz, pois eram prêmios para o russo.

\- Descansar, seu insaciável. – gracejou o cazaque.

\- Cacete, Beka, sério! Queria ser fodido assim mais vezes! – com as mãos apoiadas sobre o peitoral do outro, aproximou seu rosto do dele. O olhar angelical, nem lembrando o olhar de soldado que sempre ele sustentava.

\- Quem sabe em uma data especial... – começou, e acariciando as costas dele continuou – ou se você assim merecer!

\- Mas ora, assim parece até que eu não mereço, e eu sempre mereço! – arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo beicinho.

Balançando a cabeça, Otabek beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

\- Não tem jeito, não é? – gracejou ao ajeitar a franja do loiro, prendendo-a atrás da orelha. – Pois você merecendo ou não merecendo, eu sempre acabo... caindo por seus encantos!

\- Ahaaa! Sabia, você ia dizer caprichos, não é? – e ao vê-lo negando com um movimento de cabeça, Yuri prosseguiu. – Sim, você ia sim!

Estalando a língua, o moreno aproximou o rosto do dele mais uma vez, e o beijou, não um beijo afoito, mas um calmo, gentil.

\- Realmente, um caso muito raro! Você não tem jeito, Yura! – abraçou-o gentilmente o trazendo mais para si. – A propósito, hoje é o dia, certo? – e mordiscando o lábio inferior, continuou. - Feliz aniversário, meu tigrinho! 

\- Ora seu... 

Antes que o protesto se completasse, Otabek puxou Yuri para mais um beijo, este exigente e avassalador.   
  
_**“This day is only for you, 'cause you're so special in every way… Happy Birthday to you!”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelho Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
>  
> 
> Coelha dormindo abraçadinha com a almofada de Vitya e Yuuri. Os óculos tortos no rosto. Mãos de dedos finos, removendo o objeto para que esse não se quebre. Íris muito verdes mirando-a loira com interesse. 
> 
> Bunny: Mas eu não creio que ela agora se encanto até mesmo com esses dois? *coçando a nuca* Nem escorpianos eles são! Como ela consegue? *voltando os olhos para a aquariana adormecida* E eu achando que ela era mais fiel aos escorpianos da vida dela, feito eu! *levando um tapinha nas nádegas* 
> 
> Vaza, coelho! *a voz levemente rouca, quase dormindo em pé* Que mania que vocês escorpianos tem! E sem ameaças! *mirou o louro nos olhos, antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para protestar* Chega! Me deixa! Eu preciso agradecer as pessoas amigas... 
> 
> Bunny: Ora! Essa Coelha é uma apelona mesmo! Kit fic, o diabo de quatro! 
> 
> Não, o Yurio de quatro! *rindo divertida* 
> 
> Bunny: Engraçadinha! Humph 
> 
> *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Então bora lá, que se eu ficar dando trela pra esses malucos, eu não agradeço nada... *arrastando patinha no chão* Bem, essa é minha primeiro Otabek x Yurio, espero que tenham gostado, e me perdoem qualquer coisa. Confesso que foi muito bom voltar a escrever novamente após um hiatus de seis meses. Se gostarem deixe um comentário para alegrar o dia da Coelha. E please, sejam gentis! 
> 
> Essa fic, eu me inspirei em uma sequência de imagens que eu perdi o link, mas se alguém quiser saber qual é, eu as tenho arquivada. 
> 
> Bem... então, beijocas!  
> Até o próximo surto! 
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
